User talk:JacobFairclough2016
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the Ultimate Object World page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Satanchu (talk) 20:27, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Satanchu (talk) 20:27, March 12, 2014 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing, read the rules or you will be blocked! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI/II. If you like object shows, click here->http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Dream_Island_Wiki for the BFDI wiki! "A lot of trouble is often caused by voting in the comments"? A line from BFIS 2! :D Nmcconnell (talk) 23:22, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Yeuford (talk) 19:27, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Come see my fanmade banners it was inspired by the Inanimate Insanity 2 Intro. You can recommend it in the comments and we'll put it 4 u! The link is here! Quick Message I Would Be Sure To Stop Editing Your Ultimate Object World But Some Character's Galleries Are From Another Object Show That Some Galleries Are Not Yours Man :( Do you want me to block anyone Video Game Master?--Infinityblade2005 (talk) 05:52, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Video Game Master, it turns out episode 11 wasn't as long is I thought it would be compared to how long it took to write the script.--Infinityblade2005 (talk) 12:11, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Are you! The very same Jacob Fairclough who created Object Multiverse. If so. I just need to tell you that i like that show and on that poll I voted Eraser for the prize and Spongy for the elimination. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 15:50, April 12, 2015 (UTC) You can help me with Ultimate Object World (Revamped)! --Hey, this is Pen! Pen's Mailbox 13:58, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Can you do this. Luke Daddino 19:38, June 26, 2015 (UTC)Can you make hd and generally better pictures of these 2 Luke Daddino 19:38, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Mento.png|Mento Plum.png|Plum Can I replace him? Video Game Master, can i continue 21tscott's Ask Objects? I'm asking you this because you're the real creator of Star Coin and i'm worried about getting blocked for that. Am i allowed or not? Vv cephei a (talk) 11:44, July 9, 2015 (UTC)Vv cephei a Fine Ok. I won't replace 21tscott. But still don't tell an admin to block me! I didn't meant to steal your OCs! Then replace him. New Battle For Food Poses Dear Video Game Master, I saw that you uploaded BFF poses of Bacon, Blue Pillow, Coffee Bean, Mr. T and Whiteboard, and I wanted to tell you that I found 3 new BFF poses: Pickle Jar - http://battle-for-food.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pickle_Jr_Pose.png Butter - http://www.deviantart.com/art/BFF-butter-pose-536416926 Touchscreen - http://battle-for-food.wikia.com/wiki/File:Touch_screen_32.png And I wanted to ask if you can upload them to this wikia... Ultimate Object World plans I like your show, Object Multiverse, and UOW too. I have PowerPoint too, and I have a plan for animating UOW and posting it on Youtube in a couple months. What do you think about that? However, I have a problem, and that is that I can't seem to find out how to make assets with a transparent background. I mean, I can copy transparent backgrounds from the BFDI and II wikis, but when I draw things in MS Paint and try to copy it, the background isn't transparent. Do you know anything about copying transparent backgrounds?Joe Art Maker (talk) 19:28, October 18, 2015 (UTC)Joe Art Maker Hey Jacob, I'm a big fan of Object Multiverse. BTW whens episode 8 of OM coming out? First of all, you need to make your background any other color than what is used for your asset. Next, there's an option in the recolor part of the format option. Click that and click the part where you want to be transparent. THere you have it! - Island This was posted a while ago, and I know how to do it now. But thanks anyways! Joe Art Maker (talk) 14:55, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Pls watch!!! pls watch this!!!! it's really important!!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5M0KyPDJao I have r u jew? Wait, What!?! You're on this wiki? THIS wiki! Are you the real Jacob Fairclough? I just wanted to know.... Hey Mr. Fairclough, I want to join Object Multiverse Reeboot as Gamey! Yo Jacob! Got a recommended character to join! Hey Jacob Fairclough I have a recommended character to join OMR! ^_^ Gameboy Has all limbs Male Is usually a nice person but doesn't like to be bothered at times. Here is his asset NO ONE TAKE IT BTW Gamey's pose is this for character tokens if you do those... Jacob when is OMR 1. I have been waiting soooooo long! and now I can't wait! Fitness Official Channel (talk) 02:47, September 12, 2016 (UTC)Fitness Official Channel Hi 00:33, September 26, 2016 (UTC)00:33, September 26, 2016 (UTC)00:33, September 26, 2016 (UTC)00:33, September 26, 2016 (UTC)00:33, September 26, 2016 (UTC)00:33, September 26, 2016 (UTC)~~ He's dead already, or you can say not very active. The Sylveon Wikian. (talk) 00:35, September 26, 2016 (UTC) I saw these images on the Assets & Weird Faces page Yelling Mouth.png Scared Mouth.png Not Caring Mouth.png Slurping Mouth.png Shocked Mouth.png O Mouth with Teeth.png Mouth Open Chewing.png Forced Smile Mouth.png Laughing Mouth 3.png LOSER Lookalike Mouth.png Shocked Mouth.png Dumb Mouth.png Smart Talking Mouth.png Smart Talking Mouth 3.png Smart Talking Mouth 2.png Slurping Mouth.png Which was a mouth collection picture from my deviantart: http://piggy-ham-bacon.deviantart.com/art/Mouth-Asset-Collection-602464147 Do you look at my deviantart? Jevron L Freeman (talk) 07:31, April 21, 2017 (UTC)